


Stepping Stone

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alien genitalia, Breast Play, Cuddling, Cum Inflation, Dominance and Submission, F/M, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Large insertions, Mild BDSM, Nudity, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, Stepping On, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, cock and ball torture, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Equius gets under Nepeta’s feet.





	Stepping Stone

Equius was flat on his back, laid out across the stone flags of the floor, hands behind his head, fingers interlaced. He was naked, and the coolness of the air around him did much to mitigate his usual sweatiness. There were plenty of reasons for him to sweat, and they all revolved around the slight weight resting on his stomach.

The weight belonged to Nepeta. She was as naked as Equius was, and for the moment, he wasn’t permitted to look at her. When she was facing him, he kept his eyes fixed avidly on the ceiling. When she turned away, he brought his gaze down and stole glances at her lithe, compact form. Her back rippled with sleek muscles, her skin was criss-crossed with old scars, pale against the grey. On the other hand, Equius always thought her rear was surprisingly plush, and the way it jiggled with each careful step she took made his mouth go dry and his throat constrict. Below that, her strong, limber legs tapered down to tough little feet. Their rough soles scraped over his skin, and she kept her toes curled inwards to keep herself steady atop him. Her curved, clawlike nails dug into his flesh, leaving behind blue pockmarks wherever she walked.

Nepeta strolled up and down Equius' body. Each time she turned to face him he flicked his eyes up to the ceiling, each time she turned away he stole another delicious look at her back. If she noticed him peeking, she didn't say anything about it. There were other signs, though, ones he couldn't possibly conceal. Despite the coldness of the air, sweat prickled on his forehead. His breathing grew heavier, his powerful chest rising and falling, so vigorously that he felt Nepeta dig her claws in deeper to maintain her balance. And below, deep within his sheath, he felt his bulge coming to life. The glimpses of Nepeta nude, and the sheer depravity of being trampled upon by a lowblood, had it wriggling within its confines, swelling, becoming slick with its own slime.

Equius held back a shuddering gasp as his tentacock pushed its way out of its slit, the tip writhing blindly as it searched for something to penetrate or rut against. Nepeta was facing away from it when it first emerged. When she turned, she stopped her pacing. Equius heard her giggle.

"Naughty Equikitty," she said, turning back towards his head. "Are you having dirty thoughts?"

"Nnn..." He struggled to get a denial out, and it didn't help that Nepeta planted her foot on his face, grinding her heel into his mouth. She dug her claws into his forehead, setting up pinpricks of pain across it.

"N'peh'ahh," Equius groaned.

"Mmm? Too lewd? Nyever mind. Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, and felt her shift her weight, leaning forward, sending her foot further up his head so she could caress the ragged tip of his shattered horn with her toes. He imagined opening his eyes, looking up the length of her legs to see her nook, green and puffy, slick with her juices and ready for his bulge to slip inside. He let out another pathetic mewl and tightened his eyelids.

Nepeta withdrew from his head, and strolled back down his body, coming to a halt on his stomach. He tensed his abs, giving her as sturdy a platform as he could manage.

"May I open my eyes?" Equius asked. His breath was getting fluttery again; he had an inkling of what she was going to do next, and he wanted to see it.

"You may," she said, and Equius did.

About half of his bulge had emerged from its sheath now, and it thrashed fiercely, becoming brighter blue as blood flowed into it and it exuded more of its lube. When Nepeta pressed her sole to it Equius almost reared up and threw her off, so powerful was the jolt that ran through him. Instead, he held himself trembling, jaw set, a thin whine whistling through his broken teeth. She rubbed her foot up and down it, coaxing out more of its length, letting it coiled around her toes and ankle. Then, at just the right moment, she trapped it under her arch and stomped it near-flat, grinding it down against Equius' pelvis. He bellowed; his bulge flailed like an independent creature, but he was the one who felt the pressure. His sensations crashed back and forth over the interface between ecstasy and pain, while the part of his tendril Nepeta had trapped swelled up and turned a dark, angry shade.

Eventually, she relented, lifting her foot and resuming her gentle rubbing. Equius' bulge wriggled weakly, wounded, until the swelling went down. It resumed its normal colour and began to assert itself again, making aggressive thrusts against her ankle, wrapping itself around it as if it intended to trip her. At which point Nepeta crushed it back into immobility, punishing it and by extension Equius for its impudence. Dragging her foot up and along it, she forced it to spew out a few gobbets of sticky cobalt pre-fluid from its flared tip. When she released it, she smeared the stuff across Equius' stomach with her heel. She kept up her routine, and soon his belly was painted a vibrant blue.

After a few minutes of this treatment, Equius' bulge began to thrash wildly, mirroring his desperation and desire. It was extended to its full, impressive length, every glistening inch of it protruding from Equius' slit. The way it whipped through the air, coupled with Equius' freakish strength, meant that it had a very real chance of knocking Nepeta down. She turned on her heel, squatted, and took his bulge in both hands, wrangling it into momentary submission.

Finally, Equius was able to take in how she looked from the front, from her small, firm breasts with their pretty green nipples, to her muscular stomach and then, yes, her tantalising nook. Exactly as he'd envisioned it, exactly as he'd seen before, its petals puffed out, bright, shining viridian flesh within.

With some difficulty, Nepeta wrestled Equius' bulge into a position where she could grind against it. Jerking her hips forward, she pressed her cunt against its bulk, and Equius gasped at the sudden heat. The difference in their temperatures was incredible: her fast, hot metabolism blazing against his own chilly blue blood. She answered him with a mewl of her own, and began to rub herself against him, pressing his cock hard against her nook, holding it as tight as she could to get as much friction as she could out of its slick surface. With the promise of something warm and wet to penetrate, his bulge went quiescent, at least for the time being.

Nepeta's gasps became pants, while Equius moaned along with her. His bulge squirmed with the bliss rippling through it, covering Nepeta's fingers and crotch in its slime. Nepeta tightened her grip on it to keep it in check, and Equius groaned. Her hands weren't quite as capable of crushing it as her feet were, but there was still a distinct sense of constriction, of pressure building almost to bursting point. She grabbed hold of his cock's thick tip and ran his thumb around its ridge, digging her claws in beneath it. With one almighty jerk, his bulge leapt out of her grasp and folded in on itself, lapping her pussy like a giant tongue.

Nepeta squealed, and let it wriggle against her for a few more moments as it probed for an opening. Instinctual demands erupted within Equius, urging him to take control, guide his cock inside Nepeta, fuck and fill her ready for the pails. He growled and rocked from side to side, holding himself still with every last bit of self-control he still had.

At last, Nepeta gave in to her own lusts, raised herself up on her haunches and crouched over Equius’ bulge. While she was settling into place, it coiled like a snake, waiting for its moment. As soon as Nepeta brought her nook close enough, it struck, springing straight out and burying itself deep in her hole.

Nepeta screeched, stretched wide by Equius’ huge flared cockhead. Equius shuddered as her walls, even hotter than the external parts of her pussy, clamped down and trapped his tendril between them, undulating over its length. Panting, she dropped, planted her hands on his chest and kneaded his pecs, heedless of the deep scratches she inflicted on him. He snarled, every muscle tightening against the pain, but Nepeta was already regaining control of the situation downstairs, rolling her hips, coaxing every last bit of his tentacock into her nook. Equius stared up into her eyes as she finished the job, and she grinned down at him, dangling one long fang over her lip.

Her folds kissed the edges of his bulge-slit, and they both exhaled simultaneously. Nepeta giggled, leaning back a little, letting an inch of glistening bluey-green tentacle slide out of her before she crammed it back in.

“Nice and tight, nyeah?”

“Yes!” Equius gasped. 

Tight was an understatement. He tried to exert some conscious control over his bulge and found he could set it wriggling, to Nepeta’s purring delight. Exhorting him to keep it up, she dragged herself off it. Equius saw her pussy lips clinging to his writhing shaft before she dropped back down, slamming her hips against his. A surge of bliss flooded him and he whined for more. Nepeta gladly provided it. She worked herself into a frenzy, bouncing on his dick while he kept it swirling around inside her, probing her sweet spots with his swollen cockhead. Great green gushes of her fluids rolled from her quim every time she raised herself up, their potent hormonal payload seeping into Equius’ bulge, making it thrash and tingle. It throbbed in time with his bloodpusher, each contraction squeezing out a glutinous gobbet of pre, copious enough that he could feel it painting Nepeta's walls and rolling down the spaces between them and his cock.

Nepeta howled, arching back, bouncing hard against him. Her quim twitched around his cock and he couldn't tell whether she'd orgasmed or whether she was just super into their mating. Heat from both within and without filled his bulge, and he flexed his muscles, partly because the pleasure rushing through him forced him to, partly to hold himself back from his climax. A healthy sheen of sweat coated his skin, and Nepeta ran her hands all over him, slicking her hands in it and rubbing it over herself in total abandonment.

"H-hey!" she gasped, thrusting out her chest at Equius. Her nipples stood hard and proud from her breasts, begging for attention. "You can touch me."

The words had barely entered his ears before he was unwrapping his fingers from each other, bringing his arms up from beneath his head. There was a time when he'd have hesitated to even lay a finger on Nepeta. Now, though, perfectly trained, he grabbed her tits with just the right amount of roughness, crushing them back against her chest, digging his fingers into her soft flesh until she hissed through her teeth. Her nipples ground against his rough palms, and she yowled again, throwing herself into her thrusts, slamming against Equius over and again.

The friction built, his bulge flailed inside Nepeta until it ached, her walls seemingly tightened until it was held immobile. Head awash with bliss, Equius struggled to hold on to every last moment of closeness, desperate to remain joined with Nepeta. At last, even he had to let go, and with a bellow, he released his mental hold over his bulge.

A cascade of his fluid burst from Equius' tentacock, overflowing Nepeta's nook in seconds, spurting from the seal between her entrance and the base of his dick like a fountain. She screamed as it filled her, her genebladder opening wide to accommodate more, all ready to process and mix it with her own fluids for the drones to collect. Shuddering at her peak, she flopped against Equius, holding on tight. Her weight, her warmth and his own ecstasy was all he felt as his orgasm flooded his body.

When he came to, his back aching from rocking against the tone floor so much, Nepeta was curled up atop him, a dopey, dozy smile on her face and warm affection in her eyes. Like the cat that got creamed, said a stray thought, and it made him crack a brief smile.

His bulge had slipped from her nook and was already halfway back into its sheath, while she drooled a river of their cum. She shifted against him, and he felt her belly: tight, full and round, busily converting their mixture into something that could knock up a mother grub.

Nepeta sighed, rumbled a purr, and looked up into Equius' eyes.

"There's my good Equikitty," she murmured.

"Always," he said. Carefully, not quite trusting himself in the wake of his climax, he reached up and scratched the base of her horn. She blinked, slowly, and her purr grew louder.

"Gonna nyeed to pail, soon," she said.

"I know. But..."

"Mmyeah?"

"Stay a little longer?"

She smiled again, buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, basking in their intimacy, wishing, as always that their closeness never had to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 100dacts.tumblr.com for this one! Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
